lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Trials
Plot discovers that a case involving a temperamental foster child is tied to a cold rape case from her past, and it could be the missing link that could help catch a serial rapist. At the same time, she is haunted by her sexual assault in prison. Meanwhile, and are temporarily (and none-too-happily) partnered after Fin's request for a transfer is denied. To make matters more irritating, Elliot finds out that his credit card information has been stolen, and tries to track down the thief. And on top of all that, the SVU meets its new ADA liaison, who is determined to keep them on a tight leash. Ultimately, Elliot learns Kathleen borrowed his credit card without telling him when her boyfriend is arrested using it and she confronts him about it. Stabler and Benson realize the rape was part of a serial rape case, but was never connected as they were unaware the son saw the whole thing. The two eventually realize that the foster father is the actual rapist and finally catch him when, after he kisses the kid Christopher, they test his DNA and learn that he raped his wife, a rape victim who was the only one he left evidence at. His attempts to get his wife to cover for him, only to get him kneed in the crotch and he accepts a plea deal where he serves the maximum for each rape as Kim Greylek threatens to try it also as a hate crime, which she does not do so the victims can finally get some peace. The young boy's mother decides to move on with her life and work on getting her son back which his social worker promises will happen when its proven she can provide him a safe environment which she plans on doing. At the end of the episode, Benson realizes she needs help dealing with her near-rape and visits a psychiatrist. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Michaela McManus as A.D.A. Kim Greylek * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Lisa Strum as Tonya Majeski * Allison Siko as Kathleen Stabler * Edelen McWilliams as CSU Tech Martin Guest cast * Julie Bowen as Gwen Sibert * Jae Head as Christopher Ryan * Mary Beth Evans as Dr. Eikenberry * Sara Gilbert as Caitlyn Ryan * Luke Perry as Noah Sibert * Julia Knight as Emily Johannsen * Carolyn Morrison as Natalie Clay * Walter Masterson as Jayden Bierce * Frank Liotti as Henry * Angela Logan as Dr. Fulton * Tony Okungbowa as Dr. Bakari * Peter Dylan Richards as Attorney Dietrich Strauss * Christy McIntosh as Amy * Danny Downey as Jason * Miche Braden as Receptionist * Kristen Parker as Clerk * David Shumbris as Officer Evans References *ACS * *Annabelle Ashton *Iowa *Dave Jones *Mercy General Hospital *New Jersey Quotes "What's your problem?" :- Christopher Ryan, after wrecking half a dozen cars. :Elliot Stabler: Am I boring you? :Donald Cragen: Neo-punk to neo-hippie. What is he now? :Odafin Tutuola: Capitalist. Background information and notes * This is the first appearance of Michaela McManus as Assistant District Attorney Kim Greylek. In the episode, ADA Greylek has to take on a Defense Attorney named Dietrich Strauss. Actress Michaela McManus played the recurring character Lindsay Strauss in One Tree Hill. * Detective Olivia Benson is experiencing post-traumatic stress syndrome after her almost rape by Captain Lowell Harris in the season nine episode "Undercover". She is barely sleeping at night, and is seeing a shrink for her problems. She is also having flashbacks, which are shown in clips from "Undercover". * Detective Odafin Tutuola mentions to Captain Donald Cragen that he filed a request for transference three months ago, because of the resentment toward his colleague Elliot Stabler. The two Detectives had several heated arguments in the previous episode, "Cold", about Chester Lake. * The episode title refers to the medical trials that take place at the Lydia Hotel. * In the episode, ACS caseworker Tonya Majeski seems surprised that Detective Benson doesn't recognize her anymore. She informs Benson that they've worked together on previous cases. The cases she refers to are played out in the season eight episodes "Informed" and "Pretend". * Tamara Tunie and B.D. Wong do not appear in this episode. * Christopher was taken to the Lydia Hotel which the detectives y call Skank Central. In "Impulsive," the SVU located Shane Mills there. Goofs *Fin leaves the keys in the car after driving Elliott and himself to the Lydia Hotel Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes